The End and the Beginning
by Mila Rose
Summary: What if Pansy Parkinson and her whole family had been turned into muggles with their memories wiped and altered? What if she was driven into desperation and then fallen into the deep abyss of depression? What would happen then?


Summary: What if Pansy Parkinson and her whole family had been turned into a muggle with their memories wiped altered? What if she was driven into desperation and then fallen into the deep abyss of depression? What would happen then? 

A/N: If you hate angst. Why bother reading this? Turn back now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (movie or book). Neither do I own the plot. I typed this out for my own enjoyment.

* * *

The End 

Pansy Parkison entered into a classroom full of jeers.

"OOH look!! It's that UGLY CHICKEN!!"

"OH yeah!! That RICH KID! She makes me PUKE!!"

"Stuck-up bitch!!"

Walking from the classroom door to her desk was positively like walking on the fire-pitch in hell. Glares of jealousy were directed towards her. Scorching looks of hatred were sent her way together with whispered insults under their breaths.

She cast her eyes downwards, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

It was like this again.

It was like this every time.

After what it seemed to her like an eternity, Pansy finally reached her desk. It was covered with insulting words inscribed in it with barely any space left unblemished. Unflattering drawings of her littered her chair. Along with it, what appears to be the content of the rubbish bin was also poured over her desk and her seat.

She stared blankly at her desk and chair. Her eyes were empty and devoid of any emotions.

Everywhere she turned her head, there were hostility directed towards her. Everywhere she look, people avoided her eyes or openly mock her with their challenging glares.

Gathering her things once again, she stood up and dragged herself out of the classroom with a heavy heart. The moment she left, the jeers got louder and there were cheers inspired by her departure. No one stopped her, no one every tried to.

After all, she didn't belong here.

Gradually, her legs moved themselves forward and she was propelled towards the direction of the toilet.

Standing in front of the toilet, she pushed the door open. At that point in time, she knew she had made a horrible mistake.

"Hey, look, it's that bitch!!" A shrill voice announced her presence to the two other girls.

At that, cruel laughter of glee echoed around the toilet.

Pansy did not look up from the floor. She did not attempt to move from her spot, not even to run. Where could she run to? If she had ran, she might have been saved the humiliation she knew she was going to suffer, only to suffer it somewhere else. She could run, she could hide. But she would never escape.

It would be over soon.

The three girls grabbed her neck and pulled her in the toilet fully. Then, they tore her bag away from her and stuffed it in the toilet bowl. Giving her a smug look, they smirked at her. There was a stinging pain on her cheek as one of them slapped her across her face.

Taking out a red lip stick, they drew on her lip and smeared it over her face while giggling all along. Then, wrenching her head behind by her hair, they pushed her head into the sink filled with dirty water and turned on the tap.

Pansy told herself that she would not cry. She refused to cry. However, tears gathered in her eyes and fell as she seemed to be choking from suffocation. There were still not letting her get up for air. She struggled and tried to pull herself up, but then abruptly stopped. There was no use. Maybe she should just give up.

Yet even fate was cruel to her. The school bell signaling the start of the school rang loudly.

"Hey, class started! We got to run!" A girl said urgently.

"Who cares?" Another girl said with irritation.

"Whatever!! Come on! It's Mr. Noon today. He'll kill us if we miss anymore of his lessons." The last one said, rolling her eyes.

Then they left.

The last thing Pansy saw of them was their retreating backs.

* * *

Going into the stall with her bag still trapped in the toilet bowl, she gave it a strong tug and it came free. 

Losing her balance, Pansy landed on her rear. Standing up again, a sudden sense of hopelessness gripped her.

Unwilling tears sprang forth.

Pansy tried to force her tears back. She shut her eyes even used her hands to pressed on them. But it was futile. The tears came faster and faster, the hopelessness clenching on her heart only grew tighter and tighter.

Rapidly closing the door of the cubicle, she let out a silent scream of misery. At that moment, her legs gave way and she sank down to the floor. Tears flowed down from her eyes and her sobs rang throughout the silent toilet.

* * *

"Pansy? Pansy! Stop it and come out already! It's been two weeks since you locked yourself away." A woman holding a tray of food standing in front of a closed door said worriedly. 

"Can you hear me? Pansy!"

A girl in the room was slowing devouring potato chips and biscuits. She was in her own world, using her own air to live. Her eyes fixed on the closed window.

* * *

"Pansy? Please come out, Pansy." A woman sighed deeply in front of a door that remained shut tightly. 

For the first time in two weeks, the door to Pansy's bedroom slowly creaked opened.

"Pansy?"

With the door covering half of her face, Pansy asked in a monotonous voice.

"Who are you?"

* * *

"What's happened to my Pansy?" The same woman asked tiredly an hour later as she slumped on a sofa. 

"It's plain that it's a temporary psychological effect. It probably comes from stress and her desire to shirk from reality." Someone replied her.

"But... she is going to be okay right?" Pansy's mother hesitantly questioned.

"Yes, she'll be fine," was the reply.

* * *

From the slightly ajar door, you could see a girl of age fifteen to seventeen sitting on the bed. Her expression was vacant, her eyes concentrating on the falling snow outside the window. 

For a moment, there was no movement from the girl. Then, her eyes took on a slight glint. With a fluid motion, she slid off her bed and walked to her dressing table. On top of the dressing table were several things. A hair brush, a piece of paper from school asking her to produce Medical Certificate or parents letter to explain her absence from school, books and then lastly, anti-depressant and sleeping pills.

Her hands automatically reached out for the pills.

Slowly one by one, she shook them out. She gathering them in her cupped hands and held them up in front of her.

Suddenly, a soft 'pop' resonated across the room.

Pansy turned her head slightly to her left.

A boy of about the same age as her had mysteriously appeared there. He had silvery bloond hair and wore an aura of elegance and grace.

When he spoke, he spoke with a cold voice. Yet hidden in that voice, was a tint of gentleness and anxiety.

"I've been looking for you," He said. "You've lost your way in this place."

"Who are you?" Pansy asked.

He ignored her question.

"Let's go back to where everyone is."

"No," was Pansy's reply. Then she looked back to the pills held in her hand.

"This isn't where you should be. You know that, right?" He asked.

It failed to get an answer from her or even a reaction.

"Everyone's waiting." He said in a soft voice.

Pansy looked at him.

"Everyone?"

He had a small smile on his face and his hands were held out to her.

"You are not alone."

Without any hesitation, she reached out her left hand to his, dropping the pills on the way.

"Come, let's go, Pansy."

As soon as her hand was held in his, both of them glowed to an ethereal white. The light enveloped them.

With a soft whisper of breeze, and a almost unnoticeably ▒pop▓, they had disappeared.

The Beginning.

* * *

A/N: Read and review. 


End file.
